


Faded

by Fcknziam



Series: Addicted. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Harry, Daddy Issues, Dramatic, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Family Drama, One direction AU, drunk, family man harry, harry au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcknziam/pseuds/Fcknziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another enstalment of the 'Addicted' series. I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> Another enstalment of the 'Addicted' series. I hope you enjoy :)

You were so angry. How could he do this to you? To your daughter? This isn’t the man you married. He was different, five years ago he never would have been out all times of the night. He would have never left empty promises to you, and now your three year old, who still didn't understand why daddy 'acted silly' sometimes. He would have never touched those pills he’s been taking, or running around with that tramp you saw him with at the store while you were with your daughter.  
“What is wrong with you?! I saw you! You asshole you can’t lie to me!” Sydney was in earshot, hell the whole neighborhood was, and you didn't want her to hear your rath, she was still a baby and much to young to be around any of this. Harry included, but you were just so angry.  
“I’m not lying to you because it never happened! You’re being crazy!” He was read in the face now, his voice booming through the house.  
You’d been yelling like this for fifteen minutes now, you only had just put your daughter to bed when Harry came stumbling in the house. Drunk, and obviously on something, judging by the size of his pupils how glossy they were, and you decied you'd had enough. You were sick of having to explain to Darcy why daddy wasn’t home and when he was, why he slept all day.   
“I’m not crazy! I saw you! I’m sick of having to make up excuses for you! Do you know what your dau – “  
“EXCUSES!?” He spat at you inching closer.  
“Yes Harry, excuses! I have to listen to Darcy cry on a near nightly basis because she misses her dad, and she want you to read her to bed." You tried to hold your ground, stay firm but just thinking about your daughter crying out for her father, made your throught tighten and your eyes sting with tears threating to spill. But they wouldn't, you couldn't let them.  
"Or when you missed her recital - What am I supposed to tell her huh? ‘Oh I’m sorry baby, daddy can’t read you a story tonight because he’s busy running around with that whore Ash-“  
And just like that he hit you. It didn’t come to much of a surprise to you. It happened to you before, not with Harry, someone else. He had promised to take care of you, to always protect you and your daughter. And it took alot of convincing on his part, but eventualy he got your trust, and you got your hope back that you could love someone, without the bumps and bruises that had come along with it prior. But for the past year, all that seem to slip away, he was throwing it all away, he was throwing you away.  
“Harry Look at you! Look what you’re doing! This isn’t you please!” you yelled, crying unapologetically, hoping to bring him back but there was nothing. His eyes were blank, he was gone and he just didn’t care. He took a few steps closer to you, roughly grabbing you by your shoulders, only inches from you face.  
“Don’t you ever tal-“  
“Daddy stop it!” Neither of you noticed your daughter sneak into the living room, you'd figured you'd no doubt woken her up with your shouting, but had hoped she'd stay hid in her room. She had her hands covering her ears, face red as a cherry form tears, stuffed animal, a giraffe Harry had ironcily gotten her on one of his 'trips' to protect her.  
“Darcy…” he dropped you from his grasp, slowly unsteadily heading towards the three year old. Before he could get to her, you'd pushed past him bringing her into your arms, kissing her hair to try and stop the tears. “Don’t touch her. Just get out. Okay. Leave us alone.” You sniffled, your daughter nuzzling her head in your neck. He looked at you a moment, not saying a word,only giving you a devilish grin. for a moment you'd thought he'd try and hit you again but he wouldnt do that with Darcy in your arms. But as you've learned, he's cabable of alot of things you didnt think he'd ever do.“Okay. I’ll see you soon baby.” He said trying to pinch your daughters’ cheek, who turned away from him, giving you another smirk, picking up his jacket and slaming the door behind him. He didn’t care. Harry, your Harry was gone.


End file.
